Two big steps for dogs
this is a episode from season 2. Plot 1: after hard work in a warm day, Sullvan and Hot Dog is exhausted after they fighted Dr.Budur and doing some chores. Cobby tells them that he have build a fridge and have drinks in it. Hot Dog drinks a yellow one and forces his brother drink one, but they didint know that it was a test potion who Cobby later mentions. they started feel wierd and grow into giants. now must Cymbio help them. Plot 2: Going to sleep, Hot Dog dring a yellow potion which makes him bigger. Gumball, Martha, and Cooby try to make him small again, but it gets harder every second. Plot 3: Cobby cant fix Sullvan and Hot Dog back to normal, so they go to Keotopia. they asked Eloisa and Eleanor for advice. Eloisa know how to fix Sullvan and Hot Dog again, but that is gonna be a hard thing. Characters: Characters 1 Sullvan Dog Hot Dog Cymbio Dr.Budur ( at the start only ) GumballFangirl123 Characters 2 Hot Dog Gumball Martha Cobby Sullvan (cameo.) Cymbio Dogs people from Elmore Cops Fangy (Jumpscare.) Characters 3 Cymbio Sullvan Hot Dog GumballFangirl123 Eloisa Wilkes Eleanor Wilkes people from Elmore Transcript Transcript 1 (Episode starts with Cymbio fighting with Dr. Budur and his robot.) Dr. Budur: HAHAHAHA!!! You think you can defeat me now, hmm? Gumball: Well duh! We always win! Lexy: Take this! (uses her apron to destroy his robot Dr. Budur: Dang it! One day, I will destroy you all! (laughs evily while taking his robot with him) GF123: (runs onscreen and pants) I'm sorry I late. Martha: It's OK, you can still help us with the chores! GF123: OK... what should I do? Beckie: You can help me and Purriana with cleaning! GF123: Well, see you guys later! (goes away with Purriana and Beckie) Darwin: And you guys must do some chores too. Sullvan: (with Hot Dog, Anais,Lilly and Cobby Jr.) And... What are ya' waiting for? Gimmie those chores! Darwin: Look! (gives Sullvan a chore paper) Good luck and see you later! (goes away with the others) Sullvan: (reads) Chore number one. Clean Hunk's litter box. Anais: BLEGH! No way! I won't do that! Cobby Jr.: Me neither! Lilly: Uh-uh! Sullvan: (sighs) Fine, I'll do it! Chore number two. Clean the windows. Anais: This looks easy! Me and Junior will do this! Cobby Jr.: Bye! (runs offscreen with Anais) Sullvan: Chore number three. Feed and clean Sumokis. Execpt the fire and eletric ones. Lilly: I'll do this! (runs) Sullvan: (to Hot Dog) And you follow me! Hot Dog: Oh man! (theme song plays) (later, in the clubhouse) Sullvan: (sweating and panting) Puh! I'm so exhausted! And thirsty! Hot Dog: Me too! Sullvan: Dude, you just sat down and ate cookies instead of helping me in all this time! Hot Dog: What?! Eating cookies is hard! Sullvan: (facepalms hard) Cobby: Hey, guys! I guess you're both exhausted, right? Sullvan: You bet! Cobby: Well, I've build a performant fridge in the kitchen. There are some drinks too. Hot Dog: DRINKS?! OH BOY! (runs to the kitchen) Cobby: But I warn you, some of them are test potions, so, be careful to not drink 'em! Sullvan: Sure, Cobby! We won' (goes into the kitchen (Scene changes in the kitchen) Hot Dog: (opens the fridge) Hmmm...Which one? AHA! This! (picks up a yellow soda can and opens it) Sullvan: Well...I'm not really sure we should drink this one. Cobby told us that some of them are test potions. Hot Dog: C'mon! It looks like Original Pepsi! (drinks it) Mmm! It tastes like it too! (burps) Sullvan: Gross! Anyway, I actually am not thirsty anymore... Hot Dog: Come on! Try one! (opens Sullvans mouth and pours the whole drink) It's not like something bad is gonna happend! (trows away the can) Sullvan: HOT DOG! You should never force someone to drink something wi-(burps and holds his mouth) Hot Dog: (smiling to Sullvan and whispering with an innocent voice) An angel has truly spoken. Sullvan: Disgusting! Why did you even do that?! (starts sweating) uum...I feel weird.. Hot Dog: Me too... Cobby: (offscreen) Oh, by the way, DO ''NOT'' drink the yellow can! It's some stuff I'm testing on! Sullvan: WHAT!? (runs and picks up the can and sees that it was yellow) Oh no, oh no, OH NO!!! Hot Dog: Well, it tasted like Pepsi, so it much was it! Sullvan: NO, YOU IDIOT! It was a test experiment! Now, we're gonna turn into monsters, something deadly or worse! (creepy) We're gonna explode!! Hot Dog: WHAT?! Oh shoot! Sullvan: (groans) What is happening? (sees his hand growing) WHAT THE!? MY HAND STARTS GETTIN' BIGGER! (looks at Hot Dog, who is starting to grow) YOU'RE STARTING TO GROW TOO!!! Hot Dog: Duuuuuh.....Why is everything smaller now? Sullvan: BECAUSE WE ARE GROWING!! WHY DOES EVERY BAD STUFF ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ME?! (meanwhile at the room) (some of the Cymbio is reading comics, GF123 is playing games with Gumball and Darwin on the tv, Conny is guarding the clubhouse, Lilly, Anais, Cobby Jr., Martha and Caroline are watching on another tv, Cobby is reading a book while floating and Billy is on a computer and suddenly, everything start to shake, a crash is heard and it suddenly stops) Mabel: WHAT WAS THAT!? Cobby: It was like it come from the kitchen! (they run and gasps and sees two big holes on the wall in the kitchen) Oh no, they've tasted the experiment! And I've told them not to drink it!! (they go outside and see two giant Sullvan and Hot Dog) Hot Dog: (with birds flying around his head) Hehehe...Some beautiful birds...Hehe.... Sullvan: OMG! WE ARE HUGE! (groans) NOT AGAIN!!! (they both grow bigger and Cymbio look at them in horror and as they stop growing) Cobby: My gosh... GF123: Don't do anything! (try to run away, but Sullvan picks her up) GAAAAAH!! GET ME DOWN OF HERE!!! Sullvan: Hehehe....If you want so! :P (takes her down and GF123 faints) Hot Dog: Duuuh...(looks at Lilly, Cobby Jr. and Anais) Hello kids! :D Lilly, Cobby Jr. and Anais: (look at Hot Dog in horror and scream and hide behimd Beckie) Gumball: OK, enough with playing around! (to Cobby) Do you have any solution to get Sullvan and Hot Dog back again? Cobby: Hmmm... It'll be pretty complicated since they grew so big in a fast time. But I'll do every successful method-I hope so- to get them back to their normal size. Just wait. (later) Sullvan: (sitting down with Hot Dog) um...What are you doing? Cobby: Well, I once uses eletric energy like in the movie Frankestein on some over-sized rats, and they became normal again. I think it's a great idea to use it again. Ready? Hot Dog: Sure! Sullvan: NO WA-(Cobby pulls at a lever and they both get electrocuted and then they both wake up) Cobby: It seems that the first method was an absolutely failture. Beckie: Are you two OK? Pac: They look like...uum...a kid who have been tazered. Sullvan: (gets up) Hot Dog: (gets up) Uum... What happend? Did it worked? Cobby: Nope. But trying never dies! We'll do it again till we do it! Hot Dog: Well, I must go. See ya! (goes away) GF123: HOT DOG! COME BACK!!! Cobby: Let him go, we need other stuff to do. Sullvan: Well, I wanna go sleep now. Cobby:Hmm...I know! Or I guess I know! Sullvan: (annoyed) Oh, boy! Cobby: Transcript 2 (around Elmore, Hot Dog is walking, while people in the city are in panic) Everyone: AAAAAAAAH!!! OMG, RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIFE!!!! HE IS GONNA KILL US, OMG!!! AAAAAAAAAH!!! Hot Dog: So, what should I do? (gaps) I always go to the bakery, but it's closed in weekends. (gaps) I know! I can go to the Dogs! (goes away, while everyone is still in panic) Dog: UHHH WHO LIKES OLD PEACEFULNESS IN ELMORE AM I RIGHT? BRB. GONNA MAKE ELMORE'S HECK WORLD WARFARE. (meanwhile, at the Dogs) Dog: Donkay. I'm hungry. Where's leader? Felix: He's not here. I think he had some sorta growth spirt or something. Dog: K. (Silence, and then Fangy's jumpscare.) Dog: Mooo.. Dog 2: We are running, so lol. Hot Dog: (offscreen) Hello! (both dogs looks at Hot Dog and explode) Hot Dog: K bye. anyways, I'm thirsty and I gonna go and drink some more Pepsi. (goes away) (meanwhile at Cobby's lab, Sullvan is sleeping on the floor and Cobby is mixing some liquids) Cobby: FINALLY! NAIL'D IT! I hope it'll be more successful than the other failures! (Puts the pinkish-purple liquid in a spray recipient and spray it on a chair. It becomes slightly smaller) Hmmm. It worked. Partially. It partially worked. But I still have to work... (reveals a blackboard with calculations written with white chalk) I must find out the unknown term. (looks deeply at the blackboard) I start to believe that I must rewrite all this stuff and- (Cobby takes a sponge and is about to erase the calculation, but suddenly, everything starts to shake, crack sounds can be heard and it suddenly stops) Cobby: What was that?! (runs out and notices that Hot Dog is now much bigger) HOT DOG! WHAT HAVE YOU DONR?! Hot Dog: I was thirsty, so I drank some more Pepsi. Cobby: (tries to hide his anger) OK... But you must stop! Please stop drinking that Pepsi! It's not good for you! (in his mind) HOT DOG! YOU IDIOT!!! Why do you ever blow in up?! Gumball: (comes with Martha) What's going on? (looks at Hot Dog) GAAH!! WHAT HAPPEND TO YOU?! (Martha is holding her laughter) Cobby: (facepalms and sighs) He drank that experiment again. Gumball: (upset) HOT DOG, YOU TUBBY!! HOW COULD YOU!? Hot Dog: T-T-Tubby? (starts crying, but then gets really mad) GrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! Gumball: Ih-oh! Hot Dog: NOBODY CALLS ME A TUBBY!!! (punches Gumball into the tree) Cobby and Martha: 0_0 Gumball: (off-screen) I'm fine! Hot Dog: (stomps away angry) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Martha: Nice job, hero! Gumball: What? It was his own fault! Martha: Yeah, but you shouldn't call him a "tubby" for that! Cobby: GUYS! STOP! If we don't stop Hot Dog soon, he will destroy Elmore, the cities near Elmore, the state, the USA, the North and South America, the Earth, the Milky Way and more! Gumball and Martha: (gasp) But what does "tubby" mean?? Cobby: It means "fat as a barrel". Let's go! ( meanwhile at Elmore, Hot Dog is on a major rampage and destroys buildings and everyone is in panic ) ( many cops cars commes ) Hot Dog: ( sees them and trows them away and stomps away and countiniues destroy buildings ) Dog: DIG IN THE DRIT AND U DINK IN IT FAT. ( Cobby,Gumball and Martha commes ) Cobby: oh, no! Hot Dog is destroying Elmore! Martha: what shall we do?! we cant use our powers on him, beacuse he will become even angrier! Gumball: i know a thing! ( runs away ) Martha: GUMBALL! Gumball: HEY HOT DOG! Hot Dog: ( turns around and looks angry at Gumball ) Gumball: um..i...am....um...sorry! ( akward smile ) Cobby: ( facepalm ) Hot Dog: ( who is still angry, kicks Gumball to a another tree ) Gumball: ( hurted ) why me...... Martha: ( runs to Gumball and lift him up ) what shall we do now?! we cant let Hot Dog destroy whole elmore! Cobby: hmm....if we could get Hot Dog with his favorite thing, it could be so much easier! Gumball: ( in Marthas arms ) well, he is obessed with cookies. Cobby: AHA! i know! if we bring a huge cookie, he will chase after it! Martha: but how shall we do a huge cookie? Cobby: i can always use my expermient and take one of my cookies. Martha: alright! im gonna use my ship to lift it! ( Martha ( who is carring Gumball ) and Cobby runs away ) ( later, Martha is flying her ship with a giant cookie and flies to Hot Dog ) Martha: hey,Hot Dog! look what we have to you! Hot Dog: ( who is not angry anymore ) COOOOOOKIIIIIEEEE!!! ( runs after it and destroys more buildings while running ) Martha: ( who had seen everything ) this is gonna be a loooong day...( flies away, while Hot Dog chases the cookie ) Transcript 3: ( later, at the clubhouse. whole Cymbio is outside and Hot Dog and Sullvan is outside too. Hot Dog is eating his huge cookie ) Gumball: soo, have you the experiment you have working on? Cobby: yeah, but one problem. ( picks up a apple and pours the liquid on the apple and it shrinks no stop ) everything i tested on With this expermient, They are just shrinking no stop and then, they are just dissapering! ( the apple dissapers ) Martha: what shall we do now? Mabel: Maybe Eloisa and Elinor Knows what we shall do. GF123: but how shall we bring Hot Dog and Sullvan when They cant come in to our ship? Mabel: hmm. I Know! ( shows next scene that Sullvan and Hot Dog is sitting up there on the ship ) Lilly: Are you sure this is gonna work? Besides, how can Sullvan and Hot Dog breathe out in space? Gumball: well, i heard before that some of Their speciels can breathe out in space. Sullvan and Hot Dog: ( peeks through the front side ) peek a boo! ( laughs ) Martha: AAAH! ( zooms out the ship and shows it is almost is crashing ) SULLVAN! HOT DOG! STOP IT! I CANT SEE ANYTHING!!! ( shows they crash in Keotopia ) ( it shows they survived the crash ) Gumball: ( upset ) great job! Now, the ship is broken! Cobby: dont worry! I can fix this, while you Guys go and talk to Eloisa and Elinor. Mabel: we better listen to what Cobby says. ( later, inside Eloisas castle ) Trivia *Unlike most episodes, there are 3 versions of this episode that air equally. The first one is when Both the dogs have a major role, and there are more characters. The second one pays more attention to Hot Dog, and there are less characters. the third one, is like the first one. Strangely, the second one airs more. * When the Dog was angry about there being no peace in Elmore, it was a reference to JonTron. * Hot Dog refrenced the drink pepsi multiple times.